


Mama and Papa Crows

by Akaichi801



Series: Take Me Home [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, bc - Freeform, is feeling down, just a little fluff (i hope so), mamasugaaaaaaaa, papadaichi tries to cheer him up?, the parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801





	Mama and Papa Crows

"Are you okay?"

Sugawara heard Daichi asked him when they were already alone.

The whole team was so focused on earnest practicing that night that they almost forgot the time. They were so close.. so close to their goal that they just wanted to do everything just to be stronger and stronger.

They all wanted to win.

Sugawara gave Daichi a smile, "Of course. Why should I not?"

Daichi eyed him carefully, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

He sighed. Daichi know him so well that it's almost impossible to lie to him. They knew each other like the back of their hands.

"Nothing. I just.. you know, really want to play with you. I know this must be a very selfish thing to say but I really want to stand inside the court with you guys once again."

He looked up. This is such a nice night and he's ruining it. Stars are leaning down on them and the moon is shining brightly above. This isn't the right time to be all gloomy.

A hand held his and gave it a light squeeze which made him stop on his tracks. He looked back and catch those mesmerizing raven orbs staring at him.

He gave Daichi a reassuring smile, "But I'm working on it. I'm doing my best just like everyone else on the team."

Daichi reached up and cupped his left cheek, "You are worrying."

He closed his eyes before answering, "I am."

And then strong arms engulfed him. He heaved a heavy breathe and inhaled Daichi's scent and let himself melt onto his hug. He hugged him back of course.

"We're going to be alright. We'll win this fight. _Together."_

He nodded, his face buried on Daichi's chest. He smiled. He should trust his teammates more. He should trust Daichi more.

Daichi leaned back and kissed his forehead. "Want to come over?"

"Sure."

And they walked with intertwined hands, the stars and moon and nature as their only witnesses as they went _home together._


End file.
